


It's a Good Life

by CuddlyFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Castiel/Dean Winchester Angst, Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyFangirl/pseuds/CuddlyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel Winchester lived happily with their young daughter, Mary, and didn't have a care in the world. How could life ever be bad when you had everything you could ever want? Two loving husbands, a sweet daughter, a cozy little home in Kansas; the Winchesters had a good life. Till the day they lost it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored with some of my other works on here, and I figured it was time I uploaded this! I'll try to update as often as I can, but it depends on how you guys respond to this and if I have the time. Enjoy! <3

Dean squinted at the golden sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the window. He yawned, stretching his arms out a bit. Sighing quietly, he slipped his arms around the man next to him. He breathed in his scent, faintly smelling of the coconut shampoo Dean had bought for him the other day.

Nuzzling his nose against the other man’s tanned neck, Dean murmured to him, “Morning Cassie. Might be ‘bout time to get up, huh? Think our lil girl’s got ballet today.” After a few moments, Castiel hummed in response, stretching slightly before turning in Dean’s arms to look at him. He half smiled sleepily, gazing at Dean through heavy lidded eyes. Noticing a long black strand of hair falling in his husband’s face, Dean sneaked a hand out from under the covers to brush it away, kissing his nose lightly after doing so. He giggled a bit, before wriggling closer to kiss Dean on the lips softly.

“Did you sleep well? We’re gonna need it today, with Mary’s ballet class and that birthday party she’s going to in the afternoon.” Dean squinted a bit, before Castiel’s words dawned on him and he questioned, “That party’s today? Damn. I think the kid’s mom said to bring paper plates to help out. Blugh.” He pulled the covers higher and tugged Cas closer to him, mumbling, “We don’t have to get up right now…” He buried his face in the man’s toned chest, huffing out a great sigh.

Cas chuckled at him, gliding his long fingers through Dean’s dark blond hair soothingly. “Well, I guess we don’t have to get up right this second…I mean she won’t have to leave until like ten-thirty. We have time for other stuff…” As he spoke softly his hand drifted down Dean’s side, curving past his thigh to gently cup his crotch. At the sensation Dean immediately jerked up, looking at Castiel’s face in surprise. Cas stared back hopefully, his hand doing an experimental little squeeze. A small squeak came out of Dean unintentionally, and his cheeks began to flush. He glanced at the door.

“That’s locked right? Mary’s probably asleep but still…” Cas hushed him, murmuring, “She’s fast asleep three doors down the hall, she won’t hear us.” Dean bit his lip, before glancing at Castiel and saying, “We got time, why not?” Cas’ face lit up, before gently pushing Dean onto his back and cupping his face to kiss him, a littler rougher than before, but still soft. He moved his legs till his was straddling him, sliding his hands down Dean’s chest to slip under his t-shirt. Dean felt himself hardening already, and even though he knew they’d need to get up soon he kissed back slowly and deeply, his fingers slipping underneath Castiel’s boxers to glide them off. Cas maneuvered willingly to kick them off onto the ground, and sat back for a moment to pull off his shirt and drop it off the side of the bed. Completely naked, he leaned down help Dean pull off his own boxers, pushing them down his muscled legs and off.

He laughed, resting his forehead against Dean’s, “I love you so much.” He whispered to his husband beneath him. Dean grinned, and replied softly, “I love you too, you big idiot. Come on now.” Sitting up slightly to tug his shirt off, he kissed Castiel again, biting his lip gently. He laid back down and drifted his hands along Castiel’s thighs, squeezing his ass cheeks. “There’s lube in my nightstand if you wanna grab it.” Dean yawned, still a little sleepy. Cas kissed him again lightly before leaning over to open the drawer and fumble around for the little tube.

Finding it, he opened it with his teeth and handed it to Dean, who spread a little dollop onto the tips of his fingers. Reaching back behind Cas again, he pushed in two fingers, watching his beau hiss with pleasure as he pushed farther in. He scissored inside him a little, and as Cas began to push back on his fingers he pulled out, the dark haired man atop him whining at the loss. “Shhh….” Dean told him, gazing up at him and smiling. Squeezing the lube container again, he spread a decent amount on his whole hand and slid down his own hard dick, groaning at the feeling.

When he was ready, he looked back up at Cas, who was waiting impatiently. Cas positioned himself over Dean’s cock and let him slowly fill him up. He closed his eyes in pleasure, and began to move his hips down slowly. His cheeks flushed pink, and he moved faster, soft moans escaping his curved lips. Dean pulled him down to kiss him again breathlessly, and slid his hand down to grasp Cas’ dick, hard and dripping with precome. He timed his movements with Castiel’s, and they pushed against one another in sleepy morning pleasure.

“Uhf, Dean…I’m…I’m gonna…” Cas murmured, his warm breath on Dean’s neck with every push. “Hush, it’s okay baby.” He slipped a hand behind Castiel’s neck and touched his forehead to his, his left hand slipping through his hair soothingly as Cas suddenly arched his back and gasped, white liquid squirting into Dean’s other hand and spilling down onto his stomach. He moaned one last time, still moving his hips against Dean as he came soon after. Sighing, Cas laid down on Dean’s chest after he pulled out, cum and their now soft dicks pressed together.

Cas gazed at him for a moment, before asking, “Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when we’re together like that?” Dean laughed loudly, blushing a bit. “Yeah Cas, like every time we have sex.” Cas still stared at him lovingly, his eyes sparkling. “Good. Because you are strikingly beautiful. Every part of you, your pretty green eyes, your laugh that brightens a room, all those tiny little freckles I know you hate.” at this point Cas moved closer to poke a freckle on his nose. “I married a very beautiful, wonderful man, and I plan to tell him that every day.” Dean looked at him, his mouth open and his bright eyes wide in surprise.

Everything was silent for a moment, then Dean looked over at the clock and responded indignantly, “Man, it’s eight in the morning, how are you getting all fucking deep this early?” Cas burst out laughing, his face shining with happiness. Dean smiled softly back at him, loving how he carefree looked when he laughed like that. He was much quieter about it than Cas, but he thought Castiel was insanely, awe strikingly gorgeous. He loved him for the way his jet black hair would flop into his face sometimes, he loved how he half smiled when he said certain words, he loved how he blushed when they together like this, he loved that little bit of a tummy he has, a feature Dean knows that Cas doesn’t like about himself. He showed Cas how much he loved him every single day too, but in much subtler ways, little brushes along his arm during the day, long, loving looks, intertwining his own rough fingers in his softer ones.

Thinking about this, Dean cupped either side of Castiel’s face in his hands, moving it closer to his and kissing him, slowly, with much more emotion than the sloppy, deep kisses they’d shared a few moments ago. He closed his eyes and breathed him in, his faint coconut scent, felt his pink, raw lips on his and poured his love into this one kiss. When he moved apart and opened his eyes, Castiel’s were just as wide as his were. He brushed a thumb across Cas’ lips, before murmuring, “You are the most perfect man I’ve ever met in my life. I hope you know that.” A broad smile spread across Castiel’s face, his expression sweet as honey to Dean. He patted his back with one hand still cupping his face with the other, urging Cas to move.

“C’mon. Let’s go get cleaned up. Mary’s gotta go to her ballet class in two hours, remember?” Cas laughed quietly, muttering, “Yeah, right forgot about that.” He slipped off the bed, allowing Dean to get up too. Cas reached out a hand invitingly, innocently asking, “Wanna join me in washing off?” He winked at his husband, who grinned back and linked his hand in Castiel’s as an answer. He let his husband lead him to bathroom next door, where they rinsed off together amid hot steam and coconut scented bubbles.


End file.
